gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Our Gunpla
Our Gunpla' is the twenty-fifth and final episode of ''Gundam Build Fighters Try. ''It first aired in Japan on April 1, 2015 Synopsis The final round of the Gunpla Battle Japanese Championship's national tournament has ended in a victory for the Try Fighters. After the finals, Sekai suddenly leaves on a training trip. A few days later, the Gunpla builder's contest known as the Meijin Cup begins. At the venue, Fumina meets up with Mr. Ral and with Yuuma, who has come for a Gunpla building showdown with Minato. Many of the rivals they previously fought in the regional qualifiers and the national tournament have also gathered here. The Meijin Cup awards ceremony begins, and Yuuma's entry wins the Open Course category. As Fumina congratulates Yuuma on his prize, Sekai returns from his training trip. Meanwhile Minato, who refuses to accept the results of the judging, raises an objection to the Meijin. In response, the Meijin activates the Gunpla Battle system to that the two contestants can settle their dispute. Plot The episode begins in a war-torn, rain-soaked city as the Kampher Amazing and the Zaku Amazing do battle once more, the two machines equally matched. Between amazing gun-and-swordplay, the two end in a tie, colliding fists and striking a pose. As the battle comes to an end, we find out that it's an exhibition match between Meijin Kawaguchi III and Lady Kawaguchi, which Mirai proudly announces. This is the opening of the Meijin Cup, a Gunpla Building competition. In the showcase room, we see a RX-78 themed RX-0 Unicorn Gundam, the Gundam Albion and "Go! Go! Our Captain Char". Toshiya, Nobuya, and Kazuya Shiki are spotted glaring at a Raffelsia, noting how big it was, a "Disqualified" sign behind it and insult its builder. In the bathroom, Kei Karima sneezes and believes he's being talked about by girls. At the display for the Destiny Impulse, Mamoru is proud of his creation, but promises to make an even better one to Shimon, making Mahiru and Keiko smile in delight. Shimon asks the two where Gyanko went, but they quickly brush it off. In the Open Course section, Shunsuke and Meguta gawk in surprise at an amazingly built Zeta Gundam, with Meguta noting it must be entirely scratch-built and Shunsuke congratulated its builder, Yuuma. However, Akira draws their attention to Minato's entry, with Yomi barely keeping it together. Outside the building, Fumina is joined by Yuuma and Mr. Ral and head inside. Fumina finds out that Sekai hadn't been heard from since he suddenly disappeared for a training trip. Mr. Ral notes that his actions make him just like the wind, though Fumina prefers a storm. In the exhibition hall, Yuuma invites the two to go look around, saying that Minato asked him to not look at each other's work until the awards. At that, a little girl approaches Fumina and states her intent on being a builder like her one day, which she gives her blessing to. Team G-Master approaches the three with Shunsuke congratulating Yuuma on his work, but Yomi and Meguta barely trying to keep their composure around Fumina, which gets even worse when other people recognize her. Team Try Fighters finally meet up with Minato, Fumina fully embarrassed, just in time for the awards to be announced. First is the Junior class, which Lady Kawaguchi announces. Shimon hopes for Mamoru to win, but is shocked when it turns out the winner is a Gyan... built by Gyanko's little brother, Tateo. The others are shocked, even more so when they find out he has a little brother. In his acception speech, Tateo declares that he knew that he was going to win, but noted the others were quite good, picking Mamoru as his rival. Mirai announces the Open Course awards with the Meijin announcing. He announces number 9, Minato's entry, but stops and corrects himself, revealing number 6, Yuuma's entry: Lightning Zeta Gundam. As Yuuma goes to accept his award, Sekai finally arrives, who brushes off his lateness with the excuse that he WAS off training. Fumina mentions that she was worried Sekai wouldn't come back, but Sekai reassures he would always come back, their interaction causing Mr. Ral's butt to really itch. Just as Yuuma goes to do a speech, Minato marches up to the stage, objecting and demanding to know why he wasn't the winner. Meijin claims they tried to be impartial, but when Yuuma asks what Minato built, he reveals his masterpiece: "Super Fumina", an MS Girl designed like Fumina, which horribly humiliates her. When Minato demands an explanation, Meijin points out that, yes, Gunpla is freedom, but there are rules and he didn't follow a basic one: getting Fumina's permission! Refusing to accept such a ruling, the Kawaguchis declare this can be settled one way - with a Gunpla Battle, turing the entire room into one large Gunpla Battle field. Fumina's incredibly embarrassed as Minato tries to egg on Yuuma to fight the Gunpla, only for Sekai to arrive in a new Gunpla, declaring to pin it down. He reveals that he built it on his training trip and names it the Kamiki Burning Gundam. However, things spiral out of control when Fumina and Gyanko learn that it was Shia who helped him build the Gunpla. Jealousy hitting, the girls attack the Kamiki Burning with Star Winning and the R-Gyagya with Shia saving him with her G-Portent. Tateo joins in with his Gyan, declaring that those who make his sister cry will be punished. The excitement causes everyone else in attendance to join in, turning the entire match into one humongous free-for-all. Kei arrives in the Raffelsia, demanding to know why he's not champion and attacks everyone with Bugs. Shimon uses the Destiny Impulse to destroy some Bugs, aided by Yomi in the Amethyst Victory Gundam. A Heavygun is rescued by Captain Char as the Unicorn, Albion Gundam and Unicorn Gundam destroy most of the bugs with the Xi Gundam joining the Shiki triplets in destroying the Raffelsia. Yuuma and Minato realized they forgot about them as Mirai yelps in panic - a few Bugs are messing with her Petite Beargguy. Yuuma saves her with the Lightning Zeta's firebird attack and asks why she was around. She admits that it looked fun. Yuuma agreed, but noted the massacre that was the girls against Sekai. The battle comes to a screeching halt when the Mejin arrives in the Amazing Red Warrior, demanding he join in as well. Before he does, Mr. Ral intercepts with the Dom R35 and the two duel it out elsewhere as Lady Kawaguchi arrives, honoring her promise to duel with Fumina, Gyanko and Shia joining in. Akira arrives in a Leopard Gundam, asking for a duel with Sekai, which he agrees to. The two have it out briefly before Sekai realizes he regrets not getting into Gunpla sooner. Yuuma arrives beside him and tells him to enjoy what he's going through now, that it's the only time he'll enjoy such wide-eyed amazement. However, Fumina joins in and point out that their journey's still not done yet and that they're going to go to it together. To mark it off, Sekai finally gives a name to his ultimate attack: Houou Haoh-Ken. During the credits, we see the others afterwards: Yuuma swarmed with fangirls at the Gunpla Battle Club with Fumina laughing at it, Mirai still modeling, Tateo and Mamoru enjoying Gunpla as Shimon and Gyanko watch on, Yomi freaking out as Akira drives, Shunsuke working on a new model, Minato attending a Gunpla School to continue working on Tryon 3, Adou Saga tending to an injured hand as Wilfred and Shia meet Lucas at an airport, Junya returning to train with his and Sekai's old master, Domon Kasshu, and Sekai sleeping away on the roof of the school, Try Burning, Star Winning and Lightning Gundam Full Burnian standing proudly in the Gunpla Battle Club's trophy room. At the end, Team Try Fighters psyche themselves up for the first match in the World Championship... Statistics Trivia * The RX-105 Ξ Gundam makes a cameo as well as its animated debut in this episode. * Sekai and Junya's master is revealed to be Domon Kashuu * The Xi Gundam, "Go! Go! Our Captain Char", the Albion Gundam and the RX-78 themed Unicorn Gundam were all contest winners. The Xi Gundam was chosen by a poll of Mobile Suits people wanted to see in the series while the later three were chosen in a similar manner that the three suits in Gunpla Eve were chosen.